storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Robert Norramby
Sir Robert Norramby is the current Earl of Sodor. He owns Stephen, Millie, Glynn, and Ulfstead Castle, and is Duke's current grace. He is a good friend of Sir Topham Hatt. Bio After spending many years travelling the world, the Earl returned to Sodor to restore King Godred's Castle on his estate at Ulfstead. Later, he sent Stephen to the Sodor Steamworks to have him restored in time for the opening of the castle. However, when Stephen went missing in a mine, he managed to find King Godred's golden crown, something that the Earl was desperately looking for. One Christmas, he convinced Sir Topham Hatt to dress up as Santa Claus to entertain the children at the Ulfstead Castle Christmas Fair. He also sent Stephen to get tea and scones for castle tea rooms. The Earl attended to the display of the dinosaur that had been found at the Clay Pits. He later built and opened a new Dinosaur Park on his estate. He also attended the opening ceremony for the Harwick Branch Line. He held a Christmas Luncheon at his castle. Another Christmas, Thomas informed him of Glynn, an old "Coffee Pot" engine who he believed the Fat Controller would scrap. Beliveing Glynn to be a "very special engine", he arranged for him to be restored at the Steamworks. When Glynn's restoration was complete, he happily welcomed him to the Castle, declaring him "the best Christmas present" he could wish for. Soon afterwards, he took Glynn on a tour of the Estate, making Stephen jealous. The old engine believed he preferred Glynn over him, this increased when Millie said she suspected that he was planning on building a railway museum. The two engines decided to have a race to decide who would stay on the Estate and who would go into the museum. Millie informed the Earl of this, who went to Knapford to inform the engines that he was building a railway museum and that both of them would be the star attractions. When his old friend, Franz came to visit with his engine Hugo, Sir Robert took a ride on Hugo. Soon afterwards, he arranged for the Fat Controller to also have a ride on Hugo. The Earl also tells Stephen and Glynn of the job they have to do, but they constant chatter and he's explain that Stephen and Glynn were not listening to his orders yesterday morning that Millie had gone for a new motor for the estate castle's turntable for clear up the garden waste. He also turns on the Christmas lights to reveal that he only has a small tree, which has been put amid a stack of presents to give the illusion that it is massive in size and thanks Thomas and Terence for the tree. He owns a yellow car. Persona Sir Robert Norramby is a railway buff and a gentleman explorer, who owns an estate on the island of Sodor. With his white beard and longish hair he may seem a little eccentric, but he is an old friend of Sir Topham Hatt and has come home to the island after many years travelling the world. Sir Robert often says "I love a good surprise!". Sir Robert is a kind and caring man, but he can be stern to his engines if they misbehave. Attire Sir Robert wears a black dress jacket over a red patterned waistcoat, white shirt and blue ascot, with grey trousers and black boots. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Ulfstead Branch Line